Darkness Reborn
by Jackal Demon
Summary: The heroes have been summoned. But are they up to the task of saving a world not their own for peoplel they have never even met?
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Well howdoo! I am glad you have taken an interest in this story. Trust me when I say you're gonna enjoy it. Well, read up and please review when you finish reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own all the character's actually mentioned by name except for Maxim, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Kefka. Read the next chapter to see who owns them as well as the others.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The world of Zebaron. So much like Earth in many respects. In fact, it was exactly like Earth once. Zebaron was a planet in another dimension. A dimension where time moved a lot faster there when compared to here. It is the year 8000 AD and a nuclear war devastated mankind 6,000 years ago. Out of the ashes humankind reverted back to the middle ages in terms of society. But humanity was no longer alone. Now there were others.  
  
The first to appear were the Eldari. They were much like the Elves of legend. Their ears were pointed and their eyes were almond-shaped. Their hair was always either blonde or black. There were never any Eldari of another hair color. They may have been around before the Great War, as the nuclear almost-Holocaust came to be called. But they have shown that once they reach physical maturity, they age at an almost impossibly slow rate.  
  
The next to appear were the Dwaruk. They were much like the Dwarves of legend. Dwaruk are smiths of the highest caliber. They live in mountainous regions, mining precious minerals and jewels and gems. Dwaruk-made weapons are highly sought after. The Dwaruk were once humans, but the Great War changed them into what they are now.  
  
The third race to appear were the Golbins. So much were they like the goblins of legend that they were simply given a name like them. Golbins are evil, malicious, and all-around surly. They were around before the Great War, but they were insignificant creatures. But the after-effects of the Great War changed and enhanced them.  
  
The fourth race to appear were the Daru. The Daru are constantly seen with their armor on. The Daru appear to be the only race that is still technologically proficient beyond what is needed for a simple living. It is unknown if the Daru are a separate race. They possess a powerful magic that is bolstered by their highly advanced technology. The Daru are highly proficient fighters and can hold their own against any number of forces.  
  
The fifth race of people to appear were the Gulg. The Gulg are highly secretive and they rarely interact with humans. They mostly interact with the Eldari and the Daru. The Gulg are human in appearance, but with bluish- silver skin. They were around before the Great War, but it is unknown if the Great War changed them in any way. It is also unknown if they are natives to this planet.  
  
The sixth race to appear were the Draken. They are identical to the Dragons of legend. Gigantic, sometimes reaching a hundred feet from tail tip to head. The Draken have a brand of magic all their own and it is yet unknown if anyone else can use it if they are not Gulg.  
  
Now, 6,000 years after the Great War, someone or something has united the Golbins. The Draken have all but disappeared and the Eldari are under attack by a strangely armored foe. Plata, the leader of the Daru, has commissioned the leader of the Gulg to assemble the greatest heroes from many worlds who would be best suited for this battle.  
  
~~  
  
He had blue-white hair to complement his bluish-silver skin. He was the oldest of the Gulg. He was the oldest, wisest, and the most knowledgeable of the ways of true magic, the magic of the land. And he was the only living being to see behind the armor of any of the Daru. And that is exactly what he was doing now.  
  
Plata, the one whom the leaders of all the other intelligent races thought was the leader of the Daru, was sitting down not three feet from him, helmet off and easy to talk to.  
  
"So, Plata, to what do I owe you this visit?" the ancient Gulg asks.  
  
"The Dark One is rising to power again," the silver-armored Daru warrior says grimly, "Jacob's prophecy is coming true. It is time to scour the Multiverse to find a group of true heroes to battle him and his evil armies of Golbins and other monstrosities."  
  
"What about his other prophecy?" the ancient Gulg asks, "the one concerning the great power he possessed?"  
  
"We have scoured all the races, even the Golbins and the remaining Draken," Plata replies, "there has been no trace of a one who could possess his power."  
  
"The remaining Draken?" the ancient Gulg asks, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"As you know, only Draken magic can effectively block Draken magic," Plata explains, "and so it offers a great threat the Dark One. And on the physical plane the Draken are just as great a threat. So he has been sending out elimination squads to destroy the Draken. The once proud race of over a thousand has been reduced to a mere handful, if that. There are only twenty or so left."  
  
The ancient Gulg's eyes widen in surprise. "It. it can't be! The Draken are all but unbeatable! How could even the Dark One destroy so many without them rising up against him?"  
  
"He struck them all at once," Plata explains, "only the strongest survived. Or those in the Great Sleep."  
  
"Some have entered the Great Sleep?" the ancient Gulg gasps in surprise, "this is troubling news indeed. Only the Drakosh will be able to awaken them now. And it is impossible for a human to wield Draken magic without it blowing them apart."  
  
"If that is so, then we are doomed," Plata says grimly, "for if the Draken all enter the Great Sleep and no one is able to bring them out of it, then all is lost. For Jacob's last prophecy said that only the one wielding the Sword of the Drakosh can defeat the Dark One."  
  
"So it is time for me to activate the magic?" the ancient Gulg asks.  
  
"Yes, Armand, it is time," Plata says solemnly, "if you do not activate the magic, then all will be lost."  
  
"Very well," Armand, the eldest and most powerful of the Gulg, says, rising to his feet, "give me some time to prepare. This spell is very complex and requires much concentration."  
  
"I will give you as much time as you need," Plata says, rising to his feet and replacing the helmet, "please hurry. Every second is crucial to the survival of all the good races."  
  
"I will do my best," Armand says.  
  
"That is truly all I can expect from you, old friend," Plata says as he walks out of the room.  
  
As time passes, Armand looks through the ancient prophecies from before Jacob's time. He reads the prophecy of the seraphim, the lady angel, the dragon, and the wolf that fight the forces of evil. He reads about the general, the traveler, the fighter, and the half-breed that fight a madman. He reads about the outcast that follows his heart. He reads about the one who lives with the dead, but is not dead. He reads about the feral warrior who loses his past with each overwhelming encounter. And finally he reads about the lone warrior whose bloodline sparks a legacy of warriors of truth and righteousness.  
  
"How shall I find those that the prophecy speaks of?" Armand mutters to himself, "there are so many possibilities. I shall have to find the ones who stand out the most."  
  
Armand sits in a meditative trance and begins to search the Astral Plane for the warriors who could fulfill the prophecies.  
  
In a world where humans and strange monsters called "Digimon" co-existed, four humans and their Digimon stood out. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his Digimon partner Agumon had the ferocity of a dragon in battle. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and her Digimon partner were a pair of lady angel's in their own right. Yamato "Matt" Ishida was a lone wolf, but he would gladly help a friend in need. Takeru "Tk" Takaishi was a blond-haired, blue-eyed angel and his Digimon partner Patamon was of the highest order of angel's. They would do.  
  
Armand focuses and draws these four humans and their "Digimon" partners to his world of Zebaron. Now to find more.  
  
In a world where humans and magic once co-existed, four great warriors settled down after fighting the diabolical Kefka. One was a half-breed human, born the child of a human woman and a magical Esper father. One was a former general of an evil Empire who rebelled and brought it crumbling down. Another warrior was a prince who had once forsaken his corrupt realm to be free. He was now back with his brother and doing great things. The fourth was a trail-worn traveler who had given his heart to the general. He was now searching for the perfect gift to show his love for her. They would do.  
  
Armand focuses, sweat beginning to form around his brow as he brings these four great warriors and their equipment to his world of Zebaron. Now to find the rest.  
  
A warrior with flaming red hair fights a giant evil being named Daos with his three friends. They triumph, but in a final act of spite Daos tries to destroy their home and only child by sinking his floating island onto their home. But he diverts the path and saves his home and silently passes away with his wife as it crashes. A hundred years later, his descendant fights the reborn entities that he had thought vanquished and vanquishes them once again. This Maxim would do.  
  
Armand struggles to bring the dying warrior Maxim to his world of Zebaron and heal him. Now to find the others.  
  
On a world with the knowledge of other realms, a lone dark elf, the lone drow to love living on the surface, was traveling to see his friends. He was an outcast among his people. Their evil goddess had demanded his head and they hunted him down to gain it. But so far they had failed. He was a noble hero in a world so desperately in need of heroes. He would do.  
  
Armand struggles to bring the drow warrior Drizzt Do'Urden to his world of Zebaron. Sweats begins to pour down his body, stinging his eyes. Now to find others.  
  
The feral mutant awakens from the clutches of death itself. He takes out his vengeance on his captors. He decides to start looking for his missing foster-daughter. The doorbell rings. It is his foster-daughter, alive and well, if a little shaken up. Armand smiles as he watches the mutant walk out with his daughter to get some breakfast and spend time with family. Yes, he would do most nicely.  
  
Armand focuses and pulls Wolverine from later that day, when he did his evening meditation. Now to find the last person.  
  
Life. Death. The place in between the two. This being lived in neither, yet he lived in both. He had been through much, fighting the power of the Evil Realm. Now his pupil's and the one he had left in his place had finished the fight once and for all. The nine armor's were once again protecting the world of life and the power he had once represented was in the possession of one of his clan, now and forever. Yes, he would do, but he couldn't be revealed just yet. No, he was best served as he was. But he would do.  
  
Armand opens his eyes, his sweat-drenched body glistening in the low amount of light of the evening. He had been scouring the Astral Plane for a day and a half. But now the heroes were gathered. Now he just hoped they would accept their mission. If they didn't, then all would be doomed.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review or in an e- mail. You can e-mail me at Jackal_Demon5@yahoo.com if you want. 


	2. Chapter Two: Heroes Gathered

Disclaimer:  
  
Tai, Kari, Tk, Matt, and the Digimon are owned by Toei. They are taken from three months after the end of the second season. Tai and Matt are 16 and Tk and Kari are 12. I really don't know how to calculate the age of the Digimon, though they are all at least four years old.  
  
Drizzt Do'Urden and the Forgotten Realms are owned by TSR, though Drizzt and any characters directly related to him are owned by R.A. Salvatore. He is around 50, I think.  
  
Maxim is owned by Natsume and is from the game Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals, though he does make a vague appearance in Lufia and the Fortress of Doom. He is about 20, I believe.  
  
Logan/Wolverine is from Marvel comics and is owned by them, though he is the creation of the legendary Stan Lee. He is from the comics, not the movie or either of the cartoons. I really don't know how old he is, but he is at least 70 since he was in his twenties during Worlf War II, which he fought in.  
  
Angel is owned by. okay, I really don't know who owns Angel, but it ain't me. He's several centuries old, though I'm not sure how many.  
  
Terra, Locke, Sabin, and Celes are owned by Square and are from the greatest RPG of all time, Final Fantasy VI (my opinion and if you disagree with that I don't care). Terra and Celes are about 20. Locke is about 24 and Sabin is 23.  
  
Everything else mentioned in here is most likely my own creation. If I did not cover it here in the disclaimer, I likely own it.  
  
~~  
  
Terra Brandford opens her eyes. The last she remembered was helping in the reconstruction of Mobliz. Now she didn't know where she was. She sits up and sees her friends Locke Cole and Celes Chere beside her as well as Sabin Figaro. She was glad. Of all the people she knew, if this situation turned violent she couldn't ask for three better people by her side. She rouses her three friends and they begin to talk, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Taichi Kamiya, or Tai as his friends called him, wakes up with a splitting headache. He quickly recognized the effects of interdimensional travel. The question was, was he in the Digtial World or another world altogether? He looks around to see Kari, his little sister, his best friend Matt and Matt's little brother, Tk. He also saw that all of their Digimon partners were with them.  
  
Tai nudges Kari, Matt and Tk all in turn. "Kari, wake up. Rise and shine Matt. Tk, wake up buddy."  
  
The three DigiDestined open their eyes and sit up and look around. Their Digimon do the same.  
  
Kari voices the one question on their minds. "Tai, where are we?"  
  
Maxim, monster hunter, knight of Percelyte, and world-renowned swordsman opens his eyes. The last he had remembered was Doom Island's course being redirected from landing on his home of Percelyte. He sees that the Dual Blade was still in his hands. The armaments of the super beings that he had gotten from the three Towers were still on him, as was many of the items he had acquired over his journeys. But there was no sign of Guy. Or Artea. Or his beloved Selan. Or his old friend Tia. Or old Dr. Lexis. Or even the eccentric Dekar. None of his loved ones were anywhere to be found.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Drizzt Do'Urden, ranger and drow warrior opens his lavender eyes. Quickly checking to see if both of his scimitars and the statue of the panther spirit Guehwyvar were still on his person. They were. He sighs in relief then takes a moment to look at his surroundings. A simple room, with few furnishings and none beyond what were needed for a comfortable, if hard lifestyle. Never before had he been unsure of where he was. He had once been unsure of who he was, and what he was at heart, but never unsure of where he was. He kept his basic location in his mind simple: in the Underdark, home to his evil kin, or the surface world that had become his home.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The feral mutant named Wolverine for his ferocity opens his eyes and quickly takes in his surroundings. He barely restrains himself from tearing up everything in sight. He could feel that whoever had brought him to wherever he was had a good reason to do so. And if they didn't, then their innards would soon be meeting the outside air.  
  
He opens his eyes to the sight of sunlight. The vampire known as Angel, formerly the dreaded and evil Angelus, shields himself for a brief moment before he realizes that he wasn't catching on fire. Examining himself, he quickly realizes that me might no longer be in his own dimension. Wolfram & Hart surely had something to do with this. They always did. He just hoped he wasn't in Pailia. If he was, then the evil that made him a vampire would take over and he would go on a killing spree, just as he had before. As his thoughts gather around him, he voices only three words that were on the minds of eleven other heroes and champions of good.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Armand watches through a spell his twelve guests.  
  
"So, these are the heroes who will save us from the Dark One?" Plata asks.  
  
"Yes, they are," Armand replies, "but be careful when explaining where they are, especially to the mutant and the vampire. The mutant may get a little violent and the vampire, well, he's really an unknown quantity. We know he can survive in the light of our sun, since he is not a native vampire, but there may be unknown side-effects to this that make him far more dangerous."  
  
"I'll be careful," Plata promises, "gather them."  
  
As Armand gathers the various heroes, he notices that not a single one of them was smiling. In fact, Angel appeared to be very gloomy and brooding. Drizzt was wary. And Wolverine. Armand was already thinking that bringing Logan was a huge mistake that he would soon regret.  
  
Nevertheless, Armand gathers all of the heroes into the room where Plata was waiting. Upon seeing the assembled heroes, Plata gives Armand a 'These guys are supposed to save our world?' look. Armand just shrugs and puts forth a hopeful outlook.  
  
Tai was wearing a brown khaki pants, a white shirt and green jacket. He also wore a pair of goggles on his head. He had brown hair that just plain stood out in one of the wackiest hairstyles imaginable.  
  
Matt was wearing a school uniform identical to Tai's. His piercing blue eyes and dirty blond hair gave him a friendly appearance.  
  
Tk's blonde hair was slightly lighter than Matt's. He was wearing a green and yellow t-shirt, a white hat, and denim jeans.  
  
Kari's soft brown eyes shown with caring and compassion. She was wearing a pink and white shirt and a yellow skirt.  
  
"Greetings," Plata says, "I am sure you are wondering why you are gathered here."  
  
"Damn right I am," Logan growls. Tk and Kari look shocked at Wolverine's use of language, as do Tai and Matt. And their Digimon were just stunned, except maybe the cat.  
  
"Watch the language," Tai demands, "there are minors present."  
  
"Like I care," Logan snaps, "why did you bring us here? Why did you take me away from my daughter? I just got her back. Why?"  
  
"Easy, Logan," Plata says, "if you give me a moment, I will explain."  
  
"Very well," Logan says and he settles down in his seat.  
  
"All of you have been brought here because you have been chosen to protect our world," Plata says.  
  
"Like we're not used to that," Matt says.  
  
"All of you are used to protecting your world," Armand says, "all of you are heroes in your own right. Some of you have been through more than the rest combined. Some of you have been around longer than the rest. But you were all pointed out on the Prophecies of Jacob."  
  
"Who?" Tk asks.  
  
"Jacob was a great warrior whose power was deeply rooted into supernatural and precognitive," Armand explains, "he fought our enemy, the Dark One, and lost. But he foretold before his death of the ones who would come and save us all. I shall now read to you the Prophecy of the Chosen Warriors."  
  
"Twelve Warriors shall arise to battle the Dark One when he returns. Four shall fight alongside monsters who change and grow strong. One shall possess courage unmatched and lead them all. One shall be a lone wolf whose power of friendship cannot be doubted. One shall be the sister to the courageous one and be one with the purest heart and soul, the very pillar of light and life. One shall possess the hope of all, fighting like the angel who gives him strength. Four shall possess the power to summon mighty magical creatures to fight evil and learn magic. One shall be born a half-breed of a magical people, but will choose to be counted among the humans who are her friends. One shall be a lone traveler who finds love while fighting for what he believes. One shall have served evil but turned against it, fighting in battle with a heart as unforgiving as the ice she uses as if it were her own. One shall be a warrior who is noble of heart and strong of body. Others will be brought to save them all. One shall be a warrior whose blood legacy shall battle evil forevermore. One shall live long and fight with tooth, claw, and blood. One shall be unlike the rest of his people, noble of heart and of purpose true, possessing a panther's spirit and a beast for a soul-friend. And the final warrior shall be counted among the dead, but he walks like the living. He feasts on the blood of others, but is revolted by the very action of doing so. Another shall give them thirteen in number until the final battle is come."  
  
"The four who fight alongside monsters who change and grow strong are you four," Armand says to Tai, Matt, Tk, and Kari, "you fight alongside your Digimon partners. The one who possesses the unmatched courageous heart who shall lead you all is Taichi Kamiya, or Tai as he is apparently called by his friends and family. Tai, introduce yourself."  
  
"You mean I'm gonna lead all of these guys?" Tai asks nervously, eyeing the scimitars that Drizzt possessed.  
  
"You can do it Tai," Agumons ays, "hi, I'm Agumon and I'm Tai's partner."  
  
"Yes, you shall," Armand says, "the one who is a lone wolf whose power of friendship cannot be doubted is Yamata Ishida, or Matt as his friends and family call him. Matt, introduce yourself."  
  
"Hi," Matt says simply, "and this is my partner Gabumon."  
  
"Hello there," Gabumon says.  
  
"The sister to the courageous one who is the pillar of light and life is Hikari Kamiya, Tai's little sister," Armand says.  
  
"Call me Kari," Kari says, "and this is my friend Gatomon."  
  
"Try and hurt Kari and you'll be turned into kitty litter," Gatomon threatens, brandishing her claws.  
  
"And the one who possesses the hope of all is Takeru Takaishi, Matt's little brother," Armand continues.  
  
"Call me Tk," Tk says, "and this is Patamon.  
  
"Hello," Patamon says from his perch on top of Tk's head.  
  
"The four who possess great magical power and can summon mighty creatures for battle are you four," Armand says to Terra and her three friends, "the half-breed born of a magical people but chose to live among humans is you, Terra Branford."  
  
"Hello," Terra says, her eyes narrowing at the term "half-breed".  
  
"The lone traveler who finds love is you, Locke Cole," Armand says.  
  
"Hello," Locke says.  
  
"The one who served evil but turned against it and fought with a heart as unyielding as the ice she wields is you, Celes Chere," Armand says.  
  
"Hello," the lovely blonde woman says.  
  
"And the one who is noble of heart and strong of body is you, Sabin Figaro," Armand finishes.  
  
"Hello," the heavily muscled man with dirty blond hair says.  
  
"The rest of you are viewed in the Prophecy as the "Others", simply because none of you have worked with anyone else assembled here," Armand says apologetically, "the one of you whose bloodline shall battle evil forevermore is you, Maxim."  
  
The red-haired armored man nods his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"The one who is long-lived and fights with tooth, claw, and blood is you, Logan," Armand tells the feral mutant.  
  
"Call me Wolverine in battle," Logan says, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Very well," Armand says, "the one who is unlike the rest of his people, noble of heart and of purpose true with a panther's spirit and a beast for a friend is you, Drizzt Do'Urden."  
  
Drizzt removes his hood to reveal his sharp features. His dark skin, a definite contrast to his white hair. His lavender eyes settle for a moment on each of his future companions as if to look into their very soul.  
  
"And the final warrior who has been summoned here, the one who is counted among the dead but walks like the living is you, Angel," Armand says to the vampire with a soul.  
  
"Is there any, uh, fringe benefits to helping you out?" Angel asks. His dark hair and definite five o'clock shadow made him a very intimidating figure indeed. Perhaps the most intimidating of them all.  
  
"Some might pop up eventually," Armand says, "and the one who shall give you thirteen in number is actually you, Plata."  
  
"Me?" Plata asks incredulously, "how did I end up being a person of prophecy?"  
  
"Ask Jacob if you come across his spirit," Armand shrugs, "as it is, you are now part of this group, as well as their liaison to the people on this world. Now, tell them why they are here."  
  
Plata proceeds to explain the history of Zebaron. Afterwards, he begins to describe the rise to power of the Dark One.  
  
"The Dark One was once one of the Daru," Plata explains, "but he was corrupted by the power we wield. He dubbed himself the Master of Evil and proceeded to try and conquer all of Zebaron. The other Daru rose up against him, and we had help from the Gulg, a Draken, some humans, some Eldari, and some Dwaruk. We fought back his armies of Golbins. Our leader, Jacob, fought the Dark One in single combat. He lost, but he crippled to Dark One, forcing him to retreat into his fortress in the Black Mountains. Jacob was mortally wounded and no healing magic could save his life. Jacob had the gift of prophecy and foretold of a group of warriors who would come and put an end to the Dark One when he rose to power once again. We Daru and the Gulg have been training constantly, preparing for this inevitable struggle. The Golbins have been hiding in mountains, multiplying in number. We estimate that there are more than thirty million Golbins ready to fight. Now, one skilled human warrior is worth at least five Golbins. One skilled Eldari warrior is worth six, maybe seven Golbins. The Dwaruk, because of their physical toughness, are worth about twenty Golbins in battle. The Gulg are not really fighters, but their magic makes them worth at least fifty Gulg in battle. We Daru are worth roughly a hundred Golbins in battle, more if we use our full strength. Even so, there are far too many Golbins for an all-out war."  
  
"What about the Draken?" Kari asks, "how well do they fare against the Golbins?"  
  
"A single fully matured Draken is worth more than ten thousand Golbins in battle," Plata replies, "unfortunately, the Draken only helped us last time because the Dark One infringed on their territory. Now they have all either been killed by Golbin assassination squads sent out by the Dark One or gone into the Great Sleep. When the Draken enter the Great Sleep, only the human destined to be their master can awaken them. He will be known as the Drakosh. And only the one wielding the Sword of the Drakosh can kill the Dark One."  
  
"How much support do you think we could rally among the humans, Eldari, and the Dwaruk?" Tai asks. He was already adapting to being their prophesied leader.  
  
"We could probably rally most of the Dwaruk," Plata replies, "the Dwaruk live very long compared to humans. So do the Eldari. We can definitely count on the surviving Eldari and Dwaruk from our previous battle with the Dark One. That'll give us somewhere in the neighborhood of a thousand Eldari warriors and five thousand Dwaruk warriors. We can probably rally around ten thousand human warriors to aid us. All in all, we can probably get around sixteen and a half thousand fighters on our side. Then there are the thousand-something Gulg wizards."  
  
"Sixteen and a half thousand?" Tk asks, "but given the numbers of Dwaruk, Eldari, and humans you said you could get on our side, that leaves only about five hundred Daru on our side."  
  
"That is right," Plata says, "the Daru are limited in number."  
  
"What, or who, exactly are the Daru?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"All I am at liberty to say is that the Daru keep the peace between the races," Plata says, "our origins are unknown to me, and I am the current leader of the Daru. Jacob was our leader before me. I do not know who the leader was before the time of the Dark One. It is thought that he killed the previous leader of the Daru."  
  
"Do you think it's possible that he was the previous leader of the Daru?" Tai asks.  
  
"No!" Plata says, slamming his fist down on the table, "I refuse to believe he was once the leader of the noble Daru warriors."  
  
"I was just asking," Tai says, "it's just that we've come across a few such situations. It's happened to more than one of our friends."  
  
"It's happened to more of my friends than I care to recall, or can recall," Logan grumbles. Drizzt nods his head in agreement. The same thing had happened to him a few times and those experiences had been far from pleasant.  
  
"Still, now is not the time for such conversations," Tk says, "what are we supposed to do?"  
  
Armand answers him "You will be our elite troops, the best we have. We have five years before the Prophesied battle. You will all be trained in magic and fighting with many different weapons as well as hand to hand combat. For some of you, we will concentrate on one field more than the other. Drizzt, Angel, Logan, you will all be trained in the use of magic. Terra, Locke, Sabin, and Celes will all be trained in both magic and fighting, though your skills in hand to hand combat will be improved except for Sabin. Terra, you will require little training in the use of magic. Maxim, we will concentrate on hand to hand and magic with you."  
  
"And us?" Kari asks, indicating the Digimon and the other three DigiDestined.  
  
"The Digimon will be trained to be stronger and hopefully reach their maximum levels," Armand says, "there is a spell in place so that when the need arises, the Digimon known as Omnimon can be summoned."  
  
"If we need Omnimon to bail us out, then things will be really bad," Tai says, "Omnimon is the most powerful Digimon we have, and he's made up of two Digimon."  
  
"And the kids?" Logan asks.  
  
"Extensive training in all areas," Plata replies, "magic in particular for the girl and the various martial arts for the boys."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Kari says, offended.  
  
"You have great magical potential within you," Armand says, "that is why you will be extensively training in magic than the fighting arts. The other DigiDestined will be more extensively training in the fighting arts than they will be trained in the use of magic."  
  
"When do we begin?" Tai asks.  
  
"Today," Plata replies with a grin, "and Logan will be your teacher in hand to hand combat. Drizzt will teach you in how to use a sword, though Logan will help there."  
  
"I can teach them knife fighting," Locke offers.  
  
"And I can help with their basic hand to hand combat instruction," Sabin offers.  
  
"Then it is settled," Plata says, "we will all help each other train. Those more skilled in certain areas will help those unskilled learn quicker. When you are all of a comparable level to each other, then the real training will begin. All of you are used to working as a with other people, but you must learn how to be a team with each other."  
  
"Um, question," Angel says, "will the sunlight affect me in any way? And how am I supposed to get food?"  
  
"There is plenty of fruits and meats here," Plata says, "but why would the sunlight affect you in any way except give you sunburn if you are out in it for too long?"  
  
"That is not what he meant Plata," Armand says, "he is a vampire. He requires blood. Angel, we have animal blood aplenty that will sustain you, and the light of our sun will not effect you."  
  
At hearing he is a vampire, the other assembled heroes stare at Angel.  
  
"So I'm a vampire," Angel says in response to their stares, "I've still got my soul. Well, actually it was returned to me because I once fed on a gypsy and her family cursed me so that I have a soul and will remorse and guilt for everything that I had done."  
  
"A lifetime of torture," Drizzt remarks, "it seems that you, myself, and Logan are three of a kind. Where I come from, I am a complete outcast simply for the color of my skin. Dark elves are considered pure evil and are reviled by all. Even me."  
  
"Sounds like me," Logan agrees, "I'm a mutant and where I come from mutants are not welcome with open arms. Luckily, most of us have are mutated in a way that it does not change our physical appearance. A few actually have the ability to change their appearance."  
  
"You three are indeed three of a kind here," Armand says, "but I will leave it to yourselves to discuss your past with each other. For now, go and mingle with those who will be your allies in the coming struggle."  
  
With that, Plata adjourns the meeting and allows the assembled heroes to leave and see the world they were now selected to protect.  
  
~~  
  
How was this chapter? Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but writing this monster is hard. But it will be worth it because I believe this is one of the most original crossovers on FanFiction.net.  
  
Also, I have posted all of this under a new name because I forgot the password to my old name and forgot the password to my e-mail address. The reason I forgot the passwords is because I did not use one of my usual passwords and the e-mail address for both of these names is specifically for FanFiction.net. 


End file.
